Pokemon: Kanto Tale
by StarDreamer123
Summary: This is the story of Jake Star, a child from Viridian City who plans to take Kanto by storm as the next Pokemon master. But to do so he must face many challenges and overcome many obstacles. Will he be able to make it in the world of a Pokemon trainer, or will it prove too much for this new trainer? SYOC!


"It's so cute!" the young girl squealed, kneeling down to peer into the crack of the wall. It was too small for any of the other kids to fit in, but they had decided to wait it out. After all, it wasn't every day they saw an Eevee with grey fur rather than its usual brown.

"I know! I want it to be mine." The boy who had spoken was a little older and bigger than the rest, and although many of the other kids wanted to argue they wanted it, too, they kept their mouths shut. If anyone argued with the boy, Billy, they were bound to suffer for it. Billy pushed past the girl, getting a better look at the shiny Eevee that pushed as far back into the crevice as it could. "Come here, you little Pokemon! You're going to be- Ouch!" As he had spoken, Billy had bent down and reached for Eevee. Once he was close, though, Eevee's strong teeth had clamped down on his hand.

"Eevee," it hissed, huddling even deeper into the small hole. It was obviously a tight fit, but it didn't want caught, either.

Grumbling words eight year olds shouldn't use, Billy leaned back on his legs. He glared menacingly at Eevee while he rubbed the bite mark. "You're going to pay for that." After a quick glance around, Billy found a long stick that seemed relatively sharp. Smiling triumphantly while the younger children stayed back, too afraid to react, he took hold of it and turned to the Pokemon again. "See this?" he asked, waving it in front of the hole. "This is what you get for biting me."

"Stop it!"

Hearing the shout, most of the kids turned to find out who was stupid enough to yell at Billy. When they saw who it was, they understood. It was the new kid in town, Jake Star. Any other kid would just back off. The small green haired boy stood with his fists clenched, angered by such mistreatment to a Pokemon. The surrounding kids quickly backed away, not wanting to be caught in Billy's wrath, which was obviously growing as he turned on Jake.

"What was that?"

Jake slowly approached, looking between the stick and Billy's eyes. "Just leave the Eevee alone. It obviously doesn't want to deal with you and your poop face, so back off," he said. Jake glanced around Billy, smiling gently at Eevee. Its dark eyes darted between them, trying to discern what was going on. "Hey there, little guy. You okay?"

The Eevee met Jake's brown eyes, tilting its head to the side. "Eve?" it murmured in question, disbelieving that one of the excited little kids was defending it.

Billy scoffed. "I'm starting to think it's not worth it anyway. It bit me and if it's going to hide, then it's just a stupid weakling. But nobody tells me what to do." In spite, he turned back around and preformed a quick jabbing motion at Eevee.

"Stop!" The kids gasped as Jake slammed into Billy, forcing him to the side. The stick had managed to hit Eevee, but it only made it yelp in surprise before the boy was pushed over and it snapped. "I won't let you hurt an innocent Pokemon," Jake snapped, ready to fight despite only being seven years old. "So just try and do it!"

Ten minutes later Jake found himself on the ground, his breathing heavy, waiting to see what Billy would do next to the bruised and battered boy. He had tried, but failed, to fight back against the older boy. There was, however, a small bruise forming on his cheek. Deeply annoyed, Billy kicked Jake one last time in the ribs, smirking at his cry of pain. Even as a kid, he wasn't nice.

"That's what'll happen if you ever get in my way again, got it, newbie?" When there was no response, Billy scoffed. "Fine, don't speak. Just remember this." With nothing more to say or do now that he'd gotten too annoyed to care about the shiny Eevee, he began to walk away. Although slightly hesitant, the other kids followed. After all, if he didn't see the Eevee worth their time, was it?

As they slowly trickled away, the small shape of the Eevee peaked out its head. It glanced around, believing it was safe. The sleek form dashed out, planning on bolting for the forest. It paused, however, when the boy from before said, "Good to know you're alright."

Eevee paused, turning to look at the boy who had protected it. He had rolled onto his elbows, smiling despite how bad a condition he was for a child. Why had the human protected it? A seed of guilt built up within the Eevee. After what the human boy had gone through, it was just running off. Finally, although hesitantly, the Eevee approached Jake. It walked around both sides of his face, examining what he had suffered to protect it. When it seemed to come to a decision, it stopped in front of him and suddenly licked his cheek in thanks.

Jake only grinned more. He shifted onto one elbow, extending his other hand. At first Eevee was confused. When it understood, the Pokemon smiled as well. "Vee," it said, leaning forward and rubbing its head against his hand.

And a friendship that would take the Kanto region by storm began.

* * *

**Sorry if this was kinda sucky. I'm not sure if you'll like it so well, but I basically winged this, so please forgive me. Anyway, like the summary said, this is a SYOC. I will only be accepting two ocs really for his group, and neither can be going for gym badges because that's what Jake will be doing. So you can do anything else you can think of really. I will always be taking a rival, and I will be taking two Team Rocket members. For the Team Rocket members, you can send in either just one or the group, it's up to you. And so, here's the form.**

**Name: (Full name please)**

**Age: (No older than 18 for the group members.)**

**Gender:**

**Appearance: (details please)**

**Clothing: (same as above, possibly include anything else they'll wear besides their usual)**

**Role: (group member, rival, or Team Rocket)**

**Hometown:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses/Flaws:**

**Battle strategy: (how do they try to battle?)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Pokemon: (MUST INCLUDE: Species, nicknames (if have one), attacks, any future attack preferences, and relationship with trainer)**

**Future Pokemon: (Same as above, only any Pokemon you want your trainer to catch in the future)**

**Dream:**

**Requests: (Just about anything, such as how they come in or something)**


End file.
